The Government
"In God we trusted. Now we trust '''ourselves'. For the New World!"'' -- Eden rallies the Government Army The Government is a massive antagonistic network of survivors located within Washington D.C and the Virginia area in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. Led by Antony Eden, they see themselves as the sole legitimate leaders of the New World and therefore went to war with the New World Commonwealths to the west, with a heavy focus on destroying the Commonwealth of New Graystone. They were finally defeated after a long war, after which their territory was replaced with the Columbian Commonwealth. They serve as the primary antagonists of the'' '''A Certain Doom' story arc, but with a much greater presence in '[[A Certain Doom: Part 2|''Part 2]]'. Their influence and actions are still felt many years after their defeat and collapse. Overview The Government are a twisted reflection of the pre-apocalypstic United States government, albeit only focussed around the D.C area and later the states of Virginia and Maryland. A once-small organisation with ambitious goals of rebuilding the Old World, it doesn't take long for one to notice the brutality and relentlessness that is shared between all of its members and citizens, as well as their hatred and intolerance of outsiders. Due to their claim as the sole legitimate governing force worthy of leading the New World, they attempt to snub out any competition as quickly as possible using their vast resources. Despite their tiny size - in comparison to the declared borders of the commonwealths - the Government nearly equal their rivals in terms of resources, with access to complex and powerful technology and equipment, including a nuclear reactor, multiple missile silos, and bombs. Due to the cult of personality around President Eden, the forces of the Government are utterly relentless and will die for their cause if it means they come closer to victory. The Government follows a similar structural system to the Old World federal government, with a president, a Vice-President, a Secretary of Defence - the de-facto leader of the Government Army -, a Secretary of Commerce and a Secretary of Agriculture. Post-Apocalypse The organisation that would become the force known as the Government was a simple trading outpost ran by Antony Eden based in the National Mall. Once traders started taking up permanent residence, the group took over the ruins of the Capitol Building and deployed a militia to the Pentagon. Calling themselves the Government, they recovered numerous pieces of military equipment, including jets, helicopters, tanks and weapons, gathering an infantry that could make the New Buckingham Corps turn blue. Their goal was simple: restore order to the New World by any means necessary. They selected their founder, Antony Eden, as their proclaimed 'president'. So Help Me God Members Current * ''Antony Eden'' - de-facto ''leader, proclaimed 'president' * [[Marcus Aurora|''Marcus Aurora]] - Secretary of Defence, former leader of the Government Army, leader of the Pentagon outpost * Victor Valkyrie * Lewis ''- former Speaker of the House * [[Reed|''Reed]] Formerly * ''Dylan Mattis'' - former Vice-President, leader of the White House Rebels, later founder of the Columbian Commonwealth * ''Nathan Carlson'' - former member of the Government Army, former member of the White House Rebels, member of the New Graystone Military. Deaths * Victor Valkyrie - repeatedly bashed in the head by Edwards * Reed - executed by Edwards * Marcus Aurora Trivia * The Government are by far the largest antagonistic force encountered in The Walking Dead by EDStudios, with a population of more than 100,000 people. * All known antagonistic members of the Government are now deceased. * The Government partially inspired another group, the Federates, over 100 years after their defeat. Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:The Government Category:East Coast Category:Washington D.C